


If Names Are Prophecies

by themaimevent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dead Allison Argent, Drabbles, Gen, Paige (Teen Wolf) Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaimevent/pseuds/themaimevent
Summary: A series of drabbles about the Teen Wolf characters, based on the idea that names are prophecies.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Allison Argent

Allison’s eight when she asks what her name means. 

Her father sits her on his lap. “Allison,” he says, “is a diminutive of  _ Aalis _ , short for  _ Adelais _ , which comes from the German  _ Adalheidis _ , which is composed of the elements  _ adal _ , meaning ‘noble’ and  _ heid _ , meaning ‘type’ or ‘sort’.”

“So ‘Allison’ means ‘noble type’,” she frowns. “It just takes a while.”

She’s eighteen when she dies in the arms of her first love.

“Tell my dad...” she never gets to finish.

_ Tell my dad that if names are prophecies, I think I lived up to mine. It just took a while. _

  
  



	2. Stiles Stilinski

“If my son is still here,” the Sheriff says, “he’ll come with me.” 

Stiles had always joked that the name “Mieczyslaw’ was enough baggage without the whole “sword of glory” translation added to it. It’d never felt like his the way Stiles had.

He feels the click of metal around his wrists. 

Now he is not his own. He no longer needs sleep. He is powered by chaos, by his own screams. He is less a boy than he is a weapon.

The Sheriff narrows his eyes. 

“You’re not my son.”

_ Sword of glory _ , he thinks. He is not Stiles.

  
  



	3. Derek Hale

“Paige” came from an English last name which meant “servant”, and ultimately derived from the Greek “ _ paidion _ ”, meaning “little boy”. 

It’s one of many things Derek doesn’t tell Paige. Paige is smarter than him. She’s hardly servile, and (Derek knows from hours of making out) she’s  _ definitely _ not a little boy. As far as he’s concerned, the “names are prophecies” myth has been debunked.

She’s dead in his arms when he realizes. 

Paige wasn’t a little boy,  _ he was _ . A scared little boy, foolish enough to tempt fate over puppy love. 

Her name wasn’t a prophecy.  _ It was a warning _ .

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! These are just some drabbles that I initially posted on my Tumblr. Please let me know if you liked them!


End file.
